


awakening

by doubletan



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alicization Arc, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Double Penetration, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mindbreak, Nipple Play, Slut Shaming, comatose kirito, gangrape, underage because kirito is 17!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubletan/pseuds/doubletan
Summary: The rebel swordsman who defeated the pontifex needed to be punished, shouldn't he be?
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Alice Zuberg | Alice Synthesis Thirty, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Mob, minor kirito/asuna
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Higa Takeru in EP2 of SAO 3 Season 2: 'All he can do in his current state is reflexive reactions triggered by deeply ingrained memories. I don't think he knows who he is, or what is it he needs to do, and he can't speak voluntarily.'
> 
> Not sure if the light novels are any different but I'm only basing my fic on knowledge from the anime and the sao wiki (which is extremely helpful). Never thought I'd be writing SAO fics but I already had this fic idea in mind after seeing 'comatose' Kirito in the first episode, glad I finally got time to write it! Enjoy :D

Something warm presses against his lips.

He blinks awake to see a man standing above him with a leer on his face and his eyes travel downwards to see what has been rubbing against them.

He jolts back from his bed, but he is restrained by hands holding him down. He tries to scream, but nothing comes out but a weak sound of protest, too soft to be heard by anyone outside.

"Look at him." Another man sneers at him and he trembles in the men's grasp. "This is the rebel swordsman that defeated the pontifex?" He doesn't understand what those words mean, but he is given no time to dwell on it before his jaw is forced open, and the man's cock from earlier hovers in front of his lips once more.

"Bite and you will regret it." The man warns, shoving it into his mouth. "This is your punishment."

It's huge, and his mouth is stretched open to accommodate it. He struggles to move his limbs, but hands double down harder on him.

"Fuck," the man grabs his hair and pulls him further down on his cock and he nearly gags. "His mouth feels so good."

He can't move, he can't do anything but let the man thrust his cock in and out of him. Wetness drips down his cheeks, he's crying.

His clothes are being ripped off him, too many hands he can't count rub themselves all over his body. "His body's just like a girl," someone whistles, and grunts of affirmation fill the air.

Fingers roll his nipples between their fingers and he whimpers. He feels weird, feverish and lightheaded all over.

"He's getting turned on," someone laughs, "look at this slut."

The man removes his cock from his mouth and flips him over roughly, showing his erection and swollen nubs on full display to all the men in the room. He tries to curl in on himself to hide them, but hands hold his arms down once more.

Someone begins to palm at his cock and he trembles, face turning in the duvet to hide his expression.

"Aw don't be shy," someone singsongs, and fingers dig into his cheeks to turn his face up towards the ceiling where countless men look down hungrily at him.

A cock rubs against his cheek, and he winces against it. He hears someone curse, "his skin is so smooth, someone try it out too."

Another cock presses into the other side of his face. He squeezes his eyes shut, hoping he can pretend what is happening doesn't exist, that this is all just a nightmare. All hopes of that vanish when fingers enter his ass, and he lurches up with a cry.

The two fingers start to scissor him open, and it _hurts so much._ But he is unable to voice any of the pain. "Ah," he says, "ah."

"Just endure it a little longer," a man rubs a thumb over the head of his cock and his head falls back against the bed in pleasure while the cocks resume rubbing against his cheeks. "It will feel good soon."

Soon enough, the pain ebbs, leaving something like a pleasurable heat behind as the fingers drag against the inner walls of his ass. The fingers curl into something that makes electricity zing through his veins and he gasps.

"Found it," someone says with glee. The fingers continue to fuck him against the same spot, and he arches his back, eyes fluttering shut from the pleasure.

The hand around his cock, the fingers in his ass, the cocks against his face, the shock and uncomfortability from the sudden intrusion of the men fade away gradually as he chases his pleasure.

But it disappears as fast as it came. The fingers and hand leave him, and he whines from the loss of their touch. "Ah," he says, "ah." But not from pain this time.

Laughter can be heard from the tittering men around him, "he's really made to be a slut isn't he?" He blinks in confusion, are they referring to him?

A cock begins to rub against his hole, and he shivers in anticipation, raising his hips up to the man. It enters, and he moans, bedframe rattling against the wall as the man pounds him down to the hilt.

His hands are guided to a cock each, and as they drag his hands up and down them he takes their cue and jerks them off.

He mewls as the cock hits the same sensitive spot in his ass again and again as heat rushes to his groin. Someone sits on his chest, and presses the head of the cock against his lips once more, wanting entry.

This time he opens them willingly, sucks it into his mouth. He swirls his tongue over the head, cries out with his lips around the cock as hot liquid bursts inside his ass.

The vibrations from his moans stimulate the man's cock in his mouth further to the point of orgasm as well, and he nearly chokes as cum spills out of his mouth and all over his face.

Someone else takes over below and begins slamming into him once more. He mewls in delight, shivering in pleasure as the man above him drags his fingers through his own cum, trailing the cum all the way down from his face to his chest before pinching his nipples.

"He clenches so tight around my cock when you squeeze his nipples," a voice says amusedly. "Keep doing it."

They do, and it leaves him writhing in pleasure.

Hands guide his hands over their cocks when he forgets to move them. Men crowd around him as they stroke themselves off and cum starts to splatter on him periodically as they finish on his face and body. It does not take long for him and his entire bed to be covered in cum.

He's about to come as well. He trembles heavily, toes twitching above him, and he mewls as cum squirts from his cock all over himself to add to the large quantity already on him.

The man fucking his ass comes soon enough too, extracting his cock to shoot his ejaculation on him too.

He lies limp on the bed, panting heavily. His insides are hot with cum and so is his face and chest. His eyes start to droop in fatigue before he is slapped awake. "We're not done," he hears.

He is dragged blearily onto someone's cock, and fingers dig their way into his thighs to hold him still as the man roll his hips up into him. His head falls back with a breathy moan, and he feels himself getting hard once more.

Before he can take a breath, a cock is shoved into his mouth and he almost gags. He wraps his hand around it and begins to suck it in and out of his mouth.

He hears the man groan in pleasure from his ministrations and he shivers in delight from being able to please him.

Something presses at the edge of his hole, and as they enter he jolts up with a gasp. Two fingers are fucking him at the same time as the cock in his ass. His mouth falls lax from the extra friction and the cock in his mouth shoves itself in deeper until it hits the back of his throat.

He feels like a ragdoll being tossed about as he is fucked in both directions while the men have their grips tight on him. His eyes roll back in pleasure and saliva drips off his mouth onto his chest.

A tongue laps it up, the man who is fingering him follows the trail of it before settling to lick at his nipples. His teeth graze a nub, and he jerks up in a sudden flash of pleasure. "Do that again," the man behind him says as he licks into his earlobe.

The man in front chuckles and bites his other nipple and he is clenching tight around the cock while his moan is muffled from the other cock in his mouth. The man fucking him groans, and the cock pounds his ass even more enthusiastically while the fingers curl inside him. He feels the walls of his ass expanding from the ministrations by both these unknown men, and he does nothing but enjoy the sensations of it all.

He leans forward to lick the man's cock above him better, pressing his chest closer to the other man in front of him who rewards him by rolling one of his nubs between his fingers. He mewls in pleasure while trying his best to lick the head of the other man's cock.

The man above him jerks forward, squirting cum and he tries his best to swallow it all down even as some of it spills from the corners of his mouth.

The fingers are removed all of a sudden, and the man in front of him moves closer, adjust his hips, and then his cock is joining the first inside of him.

"Fuck," the man throws his head back and curses.

It burns, stretches him out, and he thinks it might tear. More tears are streaming down his face and he whines in pain.

Nobody pays heed of him, both men only concerned with seeking their pleasure in him. He is pressed tight between the chests of both men as they slam their hips up in him greedily.

Soon enough, the stretch becomes tolerable and the pain fades away into pleasure. He finds himself rutting back against them, head tossed back with a whimper as the two cocks hit the same spot inside him that makes him shiver in pleasure.

The men grip him tighter as their thrusts get more erratic, riding the waves of their impending orgasm.

Both men come into his ass, hot liquid spurting deliciously in him. He shudders, and as he sees white he is coming as well, his legs stretched out in the air as he comes in short jerky movements all over himself once more.

The men pull out of him, and he is still shaking slightly as he is tossed uncaringly onto the bed. More cum finds their way on his face as others masturbate themselves to completion on him again.

He licks the cum around his mouth unconsciously, swallows with a shiver. It is bitter and hot, and his tongue is lolling out as he pants from the exertion of his orgasm.

When he is grabbed and turned over on the bed, he feels a trickle of relief that it was not over yet.

His buttcheek is slapped hard. The sting of the pain has him lurching forward, but somehow it transforms into heat that makes his skin buzz in anticipation. "Don't think you'll have time to rest," someone says gruffly. "You better please us slut," he hears many men laugh at that, "that's what you need to be doing if you want us to forgive you for your crimes."

He blinks, looking at the duvet wet with cum as more drips off his face. He doesn't understand what bad things he has done, but his words... _what you need be doing...please us,_ they linger in his mind.

Someone grabs him by the hair and another cock is slamming into his mouth, the taste of precum on his tongue now familiar. His legs are spread open and another cock finds its way into his wet and leaking ass.

He moans in pleasure around the cock as the other cock below buries into his ass. "What a fucking whore," someone says. "Who would have known the rebel would have enjoyed cocks so much?"

It dawns on him in sudden enlightenment. His mind had been so hazy, knowing nothing of himself and the world and what he should do besides lie in this bed in this empty room because a girl who looks at him with sad eyes told him to do so. He had been so lost and aimless, just like the clouds that drift in the sky outside his window.

But these men... _please us_ , they said. It's as if the veil in his mind has been lifted, he knows who he is and what he should be doing now. Please them, because he likes this, because he's a slut and a whore who enjoys cocks and-

He is coming again, and the men continue to fuck his mouth and ass until they are coming as well.

He isn't surprised anymore when more hands grab at him, but this time he does not cringe away from them. He welcomes them instead, arches his back and leans into their touch when the hands roam over his body, and he savors each inch of skin touched with the warmth of their hands, bringing him to pleasure.

He is sitting on the bed, his legs bent at an angle as men fuck in the tight space between his thighs and lower leg. His hands fondles more cocks, too many to count. He does not know who they belong to and if the men have switched turns yet, all he knows is that he has to service them in whatever way possible.

His tongue is licking the underside of the man's cock in front of him. It slips out of his mouth, and he opens it wide, cum dripping off his tongue. "Ah," he says imploringly to the man.

"What the fucking hell, this slut really enjoys sucking cock," someone says from the side. The man who's cock he's sucking only grins wildly, "if you like it that much I'll give it to you!" He exclaims, thrusting his hips all the way down until the cock hits the back of his throat. His eyes roll back, and the man is fucking his mouth by moving his head up and down it like a fleshlight.

When the man cums on his face and leaves, more cocks crowd in front of his face. He tries his best to lick them all up as they take their turn shoving them into his mouth.

The room gets more crowded as new faces come forward for him to please them. He lifts his hips up and spreads the cheeks of his ass to them, enjoys the arousal on their faces from the sight as they take him by the hips and slams their cocks deep into him all the way down to the hilt.

His hands are unavailable as he jerks off the cocks of more men surrounding him, and so he ruts his own cock against the bed as he is fucked, feeling it grow hard and pulsing before a dry orgasm overtakes him since he had been wrung dry from the many men earlier.

The cock leaves his ass and strong arms wrap themselves around his waist to hoist him up. He lets out a squeal of surprise as his slender frame is pressed to a broad chest when a thick cock, bigger than he ever had, is entering his hole.

He trembles in the man's arms as the man bucks his hips up in him in small movement before his ass finally swallows the cock all the way down to the hilt. Then, he is fucking him hard. The force of the movement bends him over parallel to the floor and he is only prevented from falling from the burly arms holding him still.

The cock rubs against his walls, goes deeper into him than any of the cocks he had before, and he never felt so filled up. He cannot help but let out small breathy moans as the huge cock thrusts into him each time.

"His ass is really made for fucking," he distantly hears the men say. "Fucking whore," someone slaps his ass and he jerks forward against the man's arms.

Another man steps forward to prop him upright, hands lifting his chin up just as a tongue snakes its way into his mouth. Just as he responds by entwining his tongue with the man's, the man is being shoved away from him.

"Dude, it's against the law to kiss someone on the lips unless you're married," someone warns.

The man only laughs, "the pontifex is gone remember? Those rules don't apply anymore." The man grabs him by the hair and he lets out a sound of pain. "All thanks to him," he smirks as he returns to run his tongue over his lips.

He doesn't understand what the man meant, but it feels hot and wet and wonderful as the man sucks on his bottom lip that he forgets them and lets his mouth loll open for the man to kiss him further.

A memory comes unbidden to his mind, of kissing a girl with orange hair sweetly. Another veil has been lifted in his mind, he has done this before. It only makes the men's words more credible. He has done this before, he is here to please everyone like the slut he is.

He responds even more eagerly, eliciting a grunt of approval from the man who moves closer to use his hands to rub their cocks together.

Heat pools low in his belly as the man thumbs into the head of their cocks while he sucks on his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He wonders why he resisted these men in the first place, how foolish, when this is what he is supposed to be doing and had been doing so in the past.

The big man slams his hips up into him in one final thrust, and he is left limp on his cock as hot cum shoots into his ass.

The man pulls him off his cock and throws him unceremoniously to the floor, cum splattering off him and onto the ground and he finds himself in a circle of hungry men with him in the center.

He shivers, lifts his hips up high in the air, looks at the men with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. "Ah," he begs.

-

A group of men walk briskly down the hallway. Seeing her, they do a hasty salute. She nods in acknowledgment. "What's the emergency?" She asks.

The men look at one another nervously, before one of them gulps heavily and says, "it's the rebel swordsman Lady Alice."

Alice blinks in surprise. That is the last thing she expected. "Explain," she orders.

"Um," the man looks back at his friends, who mirror the same expression of fear on his face. "We heard...some of the nobles are punishing him and is inviting everyone to join in."

It takes a moment for her to absorb the information, but when she does, she is already running down the hallway.

Before even reaching his cell, she sees hoards of men gathering in a line outside his door, resembling a queue. She frowns in confusion, striding towards them.

Every man who sees her jolts up in fear before saluting, the sea of men parting for her as she wades through them. When she finally gets to his room, it is crowded with even more men.

She pushes them apart roughly, her heart thumping painfully in her chest. _Please be okay,_ she hopes fervently in her heart.

Finally, she reaches the center of the room where men are forming a circle over a figure on the ground.

Kirito has his hands behind his head. His tongue lolls out of his mouth and white liquid drips from his face and chest. Below him, a man lies on the ground as Kirito fucks himself eagerly on his cock while the other men all around him leer at him hungrily as they await their turn.

Kirito turns to her with empty eyes.

-

By the time she has chased every man out, cleaned both the room and Kirito, it is already dark outside.

Kirito is fast asleep, and she carries him gently to Amayori's saddle. She lifts herself into it behind Kirito and they are soaring through the sky towards the village where they had both come from.

-

She is awakened in the middle of the night by someone moving on top of her. She catches the man's arms, twisting him roughly onto the bed and straddles him.

It is Kirito. His eyes shine with fear and confusion in the moonlight.

She lets go of him immediately. "Sorry Kirito," she smiles apologetically and sadly. "I thought there was an intruder."

She sits down heavily on the bed. What happened earlier in the day continues to linger in her mind and the last thing she wants is to do the same as they have done.

Kirito blinks at her, unable to understand her apology. He starts to twist on the bed, turning slowly onto his stomach. He lifts his hips up and moves his hands down to lower his pants.

She is frozen in shock.

He turns his face to her, angles his hips higher. "Ah," he says. "Ah."

Wetness drips down her face, she's crying. She pulls his pants up, careful not to touch him, arranging him so he is lying with his back flat on the bed.

"No Kirito," she says through her tears. "You don't have to do that anymore."

She buries her face into his frail chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you." Another sob wrecks her frame. "I should have known better than to leave you there alone."

Kirito remains motionless on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling above him. The last time he did so he was being fucked. He doesn't understand why she does not want to use him for her pleasure.

All he feels is confusion and nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> im absolutely enjoying the alicization arc, i daresay it's the best arc!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tandoubletan) & [tumblr](http://doubletan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
